First Times Of Our Own
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: The title sounds serious, but I'm not sure what I wrote. Just read it. SaiGenos! Also, Human Genos and Saitama with HAIR! AU Obviously! Anyway, rated M of course.
AU

Caption: Read this, please?!

Me: I got nothing to say, but it seems kinda Doki Doki at the end. If you get what I mean.

Characters:

Non-bald Normal-ish Saitama

Human Genos

Enjoy.

/

It only takes one kiss from Saitama for Genos to back out or become extremely horny. This time he's extremely horny which also sparked his lovers need to see him try new things in a sexual way. Being a virgin is one thing, but having these first time experiences with Sai are far more exciting than loosing his virginity. Others would doubt that, but Genos and Sai don't care what others may think.

It's ways best if they just do things their way.

/

Genos gasps while slowly sticking his lube slick finger into his hole, his hand being encouraged by Saitama's trained stare. "Ugh, s-stop staring." Genos tries to close his legs in a hasty attempt on backing out of this, so much for him being extremely horny. However, in one swift movement his legs are quickly parted by the raven haired man.

"Keep going." Saitama orders bluntly, but demanding. He wants to see this no matter how uncomfortable the blond teen gets.

"B-but,"

Sai quickly interrupts. "I said, keep going."

Genos bites his bottom lip trying his hardest not to disrespect the older male again anymore than he already has. With a cute whimpering sob the blond thrusts his finger in a little deeper. He comes across a tiny bump after adding one more finger and shyly touches it out of youthful curiosity. A raspy yet pleased moan leaves his parted lips, back arching as he rubs the bump little harder with each flick of his wrist.

"Sai-mugh." The blond can't make much of an effort to speak. 'It feels so good~!' He feels everything so hypersensitivity now. Plus his fingers make him feel so full,too. Genos tightly closes his eyes and whimpers, then adding his third finger making himself finally moan Saitama's name.

Saitama grins. This was the blonds first time fingering himself after all, so speech would be somewhat impossible. Until he gets slightly used to the feeling he won't be this quiet, but even so it's awfully cute. Then an idea forms in his head and Sai makes sure Genos' eyes are still closed from pleasuring himself, before gripping the younger's neglected member. Genos jumps his legs parting wider while he meekly canted his well-defined hips.

"Hugh, Sa-wha?" Words are still too hard for his pleasure fevered mind to utter. He's too lost in pleasing himself. Genos loves doing new things for the raven. It makes him happy that he can do all these firsts with his lover.

Sai slowly jerks him off making sure to pay close attention to the dripping head. If he had to be honest with himself, this was getting him off more then actually sex ever could. To see his lovers blond eyelashes flutter, lips part or pout, face contorting in pleasure and hips lightly thrust into his hand; turned him on more than anything. It gave him total satisfaction to be Genos' first, well, everything. First boyfriend, first kiss, first lover, and first everything else that led up to this exact moment. Everything they did together was a first and Sai relished in it almost selfishly. But could you really blame the man? Genos is so innocent and untouched, what man wouldn't want to stain something so beautiful? Yes, it's true. He wants to dirty the blond by making him his own, keeping him his forever just by doing many things involving just the two of them.

As childish as that is Genos agreed with Sai in more ways than one. Whether it be platonic, sexual or even chaste. He wanted all these things and more as much as Sai did.

"S-Sai, I'm gonna c-cum." He's finally able to speak, probably used to the feeling of being full by now.

The raven grins at his words kissing Genos on the forehead. "Then cum, I don't mind. And honestly I wanna see your face when you do."

"D-don't say stuff like that or I'll cum right now." The blond squeaks as his face flushes more than it already has(If that were possible). His legs start trembling involuntarily. Genos is so close he just needs a little push.

"Like I said go a head." Sai urges while leaning down to the blond flushed left ear. He licks it from the top to the earring studded lobe and sucks on the jewelry. "Just cum already, I bet you'll look really sexy when you do."

Genos' body jerks at his words. The fingers himself faster rubbing his prostrate with abandon. His cock drips more pre as he reaches the edge, seconds later thick ropes of semen cover his chest and bit getting on his face as some dribbles down Saitama's hand. The face he makes while orgasming causes the older male to release as well coating the inside of his sweats without being touched.

'Fuck...' Sai thinks. His hand leaves Genos' limp member in favor of him bringing it to the blonds lips.

Still in the after shocks of release Genos curiously looks at the semen covered hand. He blinks at it then brings it up his own hands while holding it at the wrist. Slowly his pink tongue peeks out until it tastes the white liquid. Deeming the taste bearable the blond sucks his own cum off Sai's fingers making sure to clean every inch with the flat of his tongue.

Sai groans wishing he could get a hard-on again from the small show of obedience from his lover. He then pulls his hand away and runs to the bathroom. When the raven comes back he's holding a warm and wet washcloth. Sai thoroughly washes the cum off Genos making sure to get the small bits that landed on his lips a cheek.

Genos blushes and looks to the side the high headed feeling before dying down into a controlled sense of satisfaction. "S-sai?"

"Yes Genos." The older asked while setting aside the now dirty washcloth.

"Y-you're not still h-hard are y-you?"

Saitama shakes his head, his voice coming out as blunt as possible. "Not anymore. I came in my sweats."

Slightly disappointed, but also relieved Genos sighs softly and sits up. "You're so blunt."

The raven scuffs. "I don't wanna here that from someone as straight foreword as you."

The blond shrugs his shoulders. "Where do you think I get it from?"

Sai smirks steeling a quick kiss from blond. "Not me of course." He lies with an innocent smile. "What?" The raven asks with a chuckle when Genos looks unimpressed. "Wanna take a shower together, Gen?"

Red covers the younger of the twos cheeks his heart thumping erratically. "S-sure."

Wouldn't this be their first time showering together?!

/

Hey guys it seems I'm still behind on the stories I promised but don't worry I always get them out before next year or at least at some point in time.

Anyway, review!


End file.
